Digital images are everywhere. Most people have sets of digital images from every part of their life from trips and work, to family and art. Most of these images are stored on one or more hard drives. Some images are shared via social media. Images are also stored, copied, or backed up to the cloud. Other images are generated by computer programs or edited by imaging editing software. Images related to image creating or image editing software are often stored in separate file folders related to a particular graphics computer program.
The problem is that as the number of digital images being created by users increases dramatically, our ability to manage, organize, and find digital images has not significantly improved.